First Kiss
by Kansani
Summary: The story about how Kiba and Hinata shared their first kiss. Oneshot.


**A/N: Ok, a new oneshot from little Moi. I dreamt this fic, and had to write it down. Yeah... I probably should've been working on chapter 3 of "I'm here", but, Nah. I have like... 10 other fics in my head right now. I have to get rid of at least half of them first **

**The characters is 17 (like always)**

**I only own the story, not the Characters.**

* * *

"K...Kiba-K...Kun... I...It's c...cold..." The girl weakly said. The boy held her closer.

"I'll warm you…" The girl held onto his jacket with weak, shaky hands.

"I…I'm s…scared… K…Kiba-kun…" He stroke her back a little, holding her even closer.

"…It'll be fine… I promise, Hinata…" He wasn't going to tell her that they both were dying, that the chances of someone finding them were nonexistent, and that the only reason he still was alive, was to make sure of that she didn't have to die alone. Without her, he would've given up a long time ago. He felt how she began to shake, and he opened his jacket, and pulled her so close that he almost could close it again. "I…It'll be fine…" He felt how the salty scent of tears mixed with the ironish smell of blood, and his heart broke. His little Hinata… How scared wasn't she? What pain didn't she feel? He bit his lip, it couldn't be greater than his own, but he was happy for that. He didn't want her to suffer. Not Hinata. He stroke her hair a little, he regretted that he hadn't told her about his feelings before this mission. Now it was too late. He couldn't trouble her with that when she was in pain.

"K…Kiba-kun…" Her weak voice woke him up from his own world, and he stroke her hair again.

"Yes Hinata?" She looked at him, with teary eyes and wet cheeks.

"I…I don't wanna b…be a…alone…" He stroke them.

"You won't b…be alone… I'm here…" She blushed a little, and looked down.

"T…Thank y…you… K…Kiba-kun…"

"I'll always be there for you… I'll always warm you when you're cold, comfort you when you're sad, and protect you when you're hurt…" He knew that he lied, 'cause they hadn't much time left now. Hinatas wounds were still bleeding, and his internal damages were fatal. He didn't hope for rescue anymore, he had lost that hope hours ago, now he just wished that she would die first. Or no, She wouldn't die first… He glanced to the big white dog, and felt tears in his throat. Akamaru had been first… His best friend for so many years, had scarified himself to protect them. He bit his lip, it had been a worthless sacrifice, they would still die, but he couldn't be ungrateful. The dog had given him more time with Hinata. "Thank you Akamaru…" he whispered low, holding in tears. She then looked up at him again.

"W…What?"

"No… Nothing…" He hadn't told her about Akamaru, and he didn't know if she knew, he hoped that she didn't.

"… What d…did you say about Akamaru?" He stroke her neck hair a little.

"Nothing…" She blushed a little, and hesitated a little before resting her head at his shoulder.

"K..Kiba-kun…" He stroke her neck hair more.

"… H…How are you feeling?"

"… A… A little better… Y…You?"

"… I'm fine…" He didn't want her to worry, so he lied.

"… Y…You sure?" He smiled a little towards her.

"Do I ever lie?" She looked back, not saying anything for a while.

"… N…No… You don't…" He stroke her neck hair again.

"I'm fine…"

"… I'm… a l…little tired… K…Kiba-kun…" He held her closer.

"D…Don't f…fall asleep…"

"W…Why not?" He didn't answer at first. Was he supposed to tell the truth, or just come up with something? He didn't know… "K…Kiba-kun?" He looked into her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Hinata…"

"Y..Yes?"

"… I… I don't want to be alone…" She looked at him for a while, before smiling.

"O…Ok… I'll t…try to stay awake…" He smiled a little too, she had believed him.

"Thank you, Hinata."

"K…Kiba-kun… D…Do you have someone you like?" She still smiled.

"…W…what? Why are you asking that?" He blushed a little from the sudden question. She blushed a little too, and looked down.

"I…I j…just wonder…" He was quiet a while, before he answered.

"… Yeah. I have."

"T…Tell me about her…"

"… No. I don't feel like it…"

"… Why not?"

"… I just don't…"

"…Ok…" She looked down more, and he cursed himself. He had made Hinata sad. He had to make her happy again, but how? He held her tighter, and stroke her neck hair again. His little Hinata. He didn't know how to make her happy again. He closed his eyes and began to think really hard. After a while, he felt how she weakly grabbed his shirt. "K…K…Kiba-kun…" He got worried, her voice were really weak by now.

"What, Hinata?"

"... I...I have two things to tell you..."

"…What?"

"I…I should've told you earlier… F…First… I… I'm dying… My… My wounds… are still bleeding… and… Second… I really r…regret that I didn't tell you… when I first realized it… b…but… I…I love you… I…I've loved you for years… I g…guess it started… when N…Naruto-kun l…left Konoha… I…I'm s…sorry… for… telling you t…t…this now…" He felt how his heart began to beat faster as he got all warm.

"W…What?"

"… I…I love you…" Her voice were so very weak now, but he was too happy to notice.

"R…Really?"

"Y… Yes…" He put his hand under her chin, and made her look at him.

"Hinata… I love you too." She began to blush really much.

"Y…You do?" He nodded.

"Yes." She then began to cry.

"O…Oh K…Kiba… I… I'm s…s…so s…sorry that I d…didn't tell you e…earlier…"

"Shh… No Worries…" He whispered before he kissed her gently, closing his eyes again. He felt how she kissed back a little, and his heart began to beat faster. He knew that it would cause him to die faster, but he didn't care. He didn't want to end this kiss, Their first kiss, yet. He didn't want to ever end it. He felt how Hinatas grip on his shirt loosened, and how her body got heavier. He felt how tears began to roll down his cheeks, she was gone now. His little beautiful Hinata was gone. The angel of his life had left him. He held her closer, still not ending the kiss, he wouldn't do that until he himself died. As the time passed, Hinatas body grew colder, and he himself grew weaker. He smiled a little when he couldn't open his eyes anymore.

_Hinata, I'm coming…_

--

And so Kiba and Hinata shared their first, and only kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought of it. :3  
**


End file.
